1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a vertical-type semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to satisfy superior performance and inexpensive prices in semiconductor devices, an increased degree of integration of semiconductor devices may be required. In case of memory semiconductor devices, since a degree of integration is a key factor determining a price of a product, highly integrated semiconductor devices may be required.
In case of typical two-dimensional or planar memory semiconductor devices, since a degree of integration thereof is related to an area occupied by a unit memory cell, integration may be affected by fine pattern formation technologies. However, formation of fine patterns may require very high-priced devices, thereby limiting a degree of integration thereof.
Technologies for manufacturing three-dimensional memory cells, e.g., three-dimensional memory semiconductor devices that use vertical semiconductor pillars as an active region, have been proposed to efficiently utilize an area of a semiconductor substrate. As a result, a degree of integration of a three-dimensional memory cell may significantly increase when compared to a typical two-dimensional planar type memory semiconductor device.